MOMMA'S BOY
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: Mrs. Twist arranges a nice birthday present for Jack.


Title: MOMMA'S BOY

Author: Brokeback Mountain

Rating: R

Warning: Strong language, adult situations

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Annie Proulx.

Summary: Mrs. Twist arranges a nice birthday present for Jack.

MOMMA'S BOY

"I wasn't but 5 or 6 first time my Dad called me that. I remember  
thinkin he was right, I loved bein with Momma; lot more than bein with  
him. K.E. was always his boy. Followin him 'round like a pup dog;  
scratchin and fartin just like him; and usin all those bad words that  
made Momma just steam." Ennis stopped for a breath and took another  
sip of Old Rose and passed the bottle back to Jack.

"I had just come home from first day of school and was sittin in the  
kitchen showin Momma the pictures I'd made. She was makin over them  
like they belonged in a museum or somethin when Dad came in with K.E.  
They was covered with mud and laughin and cursin; he'd let K.E. stay  
home from school to help him with some fencin. K.E. took to makin fun  
of my pictures and I commense to hollarin and Dad yanked them away  
from the both of us took one look at them and tossed them in the trash  
can sittin beside the sink. He made some comment 'bout me then bein a  
Momma's boy, spendin all my time in the house, and drawin pictures of  
flowers. He and K.E. had a big laugh over that. Momma got real upset  
but never said nothin. I remember her face gettin all red. I was sad  
that he threw my pictures away, but not about the comment. I didn't  
think it was somethin to be shamed of; lovin your Momma. Still don't.  
Was the way he said it that made it somethin dirty. Didn't  
understand that then; but lookin back, I can see it clear now."

"Your dad sounds a lot like my old man." Jack tossed another broken  
limb into the fire; it sparkled with new life. "My old man called me  
that for as long as I can remember; always made is sound dirty. I  
spent a lot of time in my Momma's kitchen too but I don't remember  
ever drawin pictures."

"I never did either after that, not at home anyway. We'd draw at school and I'd

fold them up real small and put them in my jeans pocket. I'd show them to

Momma when no one else was 'round and she always said she loved them.   
Didn't draw any more flowers tho; stuck to drawin horses, cars,  
trains, planes; stuff like that; just in case either Dad or K.E. was  
to find them. Teacher said they was real good."

"My old man was a hard-ass too. Always felt like I was the enemy or  
somethin. Never did a single thing to please him my whole life; 'cept  
maybe when I left." Jack sat staring into the fire; those long-ago  
memories still painful to him. "Momma was always good to me though.  
She always loved me somethin fierce; still does."

"You're lucky you still got her. Momma always cared about me too but  
I could tell she worried 'bout me a lot. Never did know why. Maybe  
'cause she knew Dad didn't like me all that much; he was always too  
busy with K.E. I might have liked bein out there with them but I  
don't ever remember them askin me to go with them. They'd just take  
off." He nodded "no" to the offer of more whiskey. He had had his  
fill for the night; he always knew when to stop.

Jack drank the last few swallows and recapped the empty bottle. "Well  
my boy knows his daddy loves him. He always will. Lureen's old man  
fills his head with a lot of nonsense but he knows I love him. I  
ain't never gonna let him forget that."

"You ready for some sleep and maybe another go-'round?" Ennis stood  
up, wiped the seat of his pants off and grinned at Jack.

"I could be persuaded," Jack reached a hand up to him and stood with  
Ennis's help. He carried the empty bottle over to their trash  
container while Ennis doused the fire.

They lay wrapped around each other for a time; just savoring the  
closeness, the feeling of holding someone dear and being held in  
return; hands skimming over one another, fingers wandering through  
tousled hair, caressing stubby cheeks; little kisses being bestowed  
here and there when a hand or arm or shoulder passed close enough.  
Jack was lying with his head on Ennis's shoulder, their arms around  
each other when he spoke, "Ennis?"

"Yeah?" Ennis lay with his cheek pressed against the top of Jack's head.

"You believe in love?"

"Sure, I do."

"I know you loved your Momma and I know you love your girls,  
but...do you love me?"

"Uh huh. Always have." His voice was barely a whisper.

"You do?" Jack leaned up and grinned at him in the dim light of the  
tent, glowing yellow/orange from the lantern.

"Course I do. Didn't you know that?"

"I hoped you did; but I wasn't sure. You never said."

"We neither said, Jack. That don't mean it ain't so."

"Guess you're right." He laid his head back down. "It's nice to know  
though."

"Uh huh." Ennis agreed.

"I've loved you since Brokeback. I shoulda told you back then.  
Things might be a lot different now."

"Don't see how. I had already promised to marry with Alma. And I  
don't regret havin my baby girls. Things happen the way they're  
s'posed to, I guess."

"I think people who love each other ought to be able to have a life  
together!"

"Some can; some can't." Ennis rolled Jack over and kissed him. He  
knew where Jack was headed and he didn't want to get into another  
debate with him right now. He had other things on his mind. "Let's  
not waste any more time talkin, OK? What do you say we get out of  
these clothes?"

A long slow leisurely session satisfied both their needs physically  
and emotionally and they were back in their favorite position;  
spooned; Jack, back up against Ennis's front; lantern out and  
satisfied smiles on both their faces as they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning they stood holding each other, saying goodbye, and  
the words just slipped out. "I love you, Bud, and don't you ever  
forget that."

"God, it's so good to hear you say that! I know we kinda said it last  
night but it's different now; hearin the words for the first time. I  
love you too, Ennis; and now that we said it, I ain't never gonna stop  
sayin it!"

"Me too. Feels as good to hear it as it does to say it." The words  
tumbled out of Ennis's tight mouth. He grinned shyly from underneath  
the brim of his hat.

"That is does, my Friend!" Jack gave him one more quick hug and  
climbed into his truck; Ennis did the same and they were off in  
different directions to spend the next four months apart.

Ennis had put in a long hard week at work; one of those weeks where  
everything goes wrong no matter how hard you're trying. The kind of  
week where you have a flat tire, you're late for work, get crossways  
with the boss, co-workers rub you the wrong way; the whole world seems  
out of alignment! It had been that kind of week and Ennis was glad  
when the weekend finally got there. He had stayed up late Friday  
night drinking and slept in Saturday morning. He lay there in bed  
awake, trying to think up a grocery list; errands he wanted to run for  
the weekend when the phone rang.

"H'lo?" He rolled over and grabbed the phone.

"Hello. Is this Mr. Del Mar?" a timid little voice asked.

"Yeah, this is Del Mar," Ennis answered glancing at his small alarm  
clock; 9:35 it read.

"Mr. Del Mar, you don't know me, but you know my son Jack."

"You're Jack's Momma?"

"Yes, I am. If you're not busy right now, could we talk for a few  
minutes?"

"Sure thing." He was filled with apprehension; why on earth would she  
be calling him?

"It's Jackie. He's hurt. Been in a bad accident; totaled his truck.  
Doctors said he almost didn't make it."

"He's alright tho? He's...still with us?" Ennis asked rigid with fear.

"He's outta the hospital now; came home two days ago. Got a broken  
leg, broken arm, four broke ribs. He's pretty banged up."

"What happened? When? He's gonna be OK, ain't he?" Too many  
questions tried to get out at one time.

"Last weekend; just before he got to Lightnin Flat. He said it was a  
bunch of teenagers in a pickup run him off the road. I guess they was  
the ones thought to call the accident in; we can thank them for that  
at least." She said.

"He'll be OK tho?" Ennis insisted on an answer to that question.

"Doctor says so, in time. Right now tho, he's in a world of hurt. I  
was wonderin, since its Saturday and all, if I could talk you into  
coming up and visitin him? You know, today is his birthday, and his  
Pa is off in Cheyenne seein 'bout a new bull he wants to buy, so it's  
just me and him up here. I know it would brighten his day  
considerably if you could come up for a visit. You could stay the night

here and go back tomorrow; you wouldn't miss any work or nothin."

"I didn't know today was his birthday. He never said..." Ennis put  
his head down; ashamed that he had loved this man for so many years  
and didn't even know when his birthday was. They had never talked  
about such things.

"Oh, it's alright! I know, men don't think nothin 'bout such things.  
I just thought it would be nice; unless, of course you have other  
plans for the weekend?"

"No, Ma'am, no plans at all."

"You'll come then?"

"I'll come. Be there as soon as I can." He hung up the phone after  
getting directions out to the ranch; made a quick stop in the  
bathroom, showered, shaved, brushed his teeth, grabbed his jeans off  
the recliner and reached for his shirt, gave it a sniff and decided on  
a clean one from the closet instead. He pulled his bag out and  
stuffed a few things in, grabbed his jacket, keys and wallet and was  
out the door.

The drive to Lightning Flat took four hours. He had just passed the  
sign that said, Lightning Flat 4 miles, when he saw the awful skid  
marks; a path torn through the weeds, some broken-over saplings and a  
tree with great raw scrapes in it. He slowed the truck and stared as  
he rolled by slowly.

"That must be where it happened," he thought; a shudder passed through  
him.

He speeded up then, needing to get to Jack as soon as possible and  
before long he was pulling up the driveway onto the Twist ranch.

"I wonder if she told him I was coming?" The thought occured to Ennis  
as he shut the engine down.

She came out to meet him. "Mr. Del Mar?" she greeted him with an out  
stretched hand.

"Yes, Ennis, please. Does he know I'm comin?" He asked.

"No. It's his birthday! I wanted to surprise him! I got everything  
he likes for dinner. I'll get that started and you go on in and see  
him. I got him set up in the front room where the TV is. C'mon."  
She insisted.

He followed her on into the house, through the kitchen and went in the  
direction she pointed to the front room. Jack was asleep on the  
couch, broken leg propped up with pillows, arm in a sling, face and  
hands covered with scrapes and bruises. A pair of crutches was on  
the floor in front of the big old over-stuffed couch; pills, water  
glass and part of a sandwich on a saucer on the coffee table.

He stood for a long while just staring at him. His whole world laying  
there, all bruised and busted up, hair tousled, lips slightly parted,  
long thick eye lashes over closed eyes. He had never realized before  
just how beautiful Jack was. He eased himself down on the couch  
beside him and caressed Jack's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Hey, Bud. You gonna sleep all day? We're burnin daylight." He used  
a favorite expression of theirs he had heard once in an old  
John Wayne movie. He bent down and brushed a quick kiss across Jack's  
lips.

Jack's eyes fluttered a bit then opened. "Ennis? ENNIS?" He jerked  
and tried to sit up, then groaned.

"Easy now, take it easy." Ennis helped him to sit up.

"I...you...How did you...What are you doing here?" he sputtered.

"Come to wish you a happy birthday!" he grinned and took his hat off  
and put in on the coffee table.

"You come all this way just for that?"

"You come a lot farther every time you drive up to see me."

"I know but that's different. How did you know? We never talked  
about birthdays."

"I told him!" came a sweet voice from the doorway. "Thought he ought  
to be here with you, 'sides, we can't eat all that chicken  
and birthday cake by ourselves. Now did you take your pills at 4:00?"

"Yes, Momma, I did. Just before I went to sleep."

"Well dinner will be ready in about an hour. You need anything  
'fore then, you let Ennis know. He'll help you. Such a nice young  
man! I told him today was your birthday and he jumped in the truck  
and came right here. You two have a nice visit now, while I get to  
cookin," and with that, she was gone.

"Oh man, I need to take a piss. Can you hand me those crutches?"  
Jack struggled to stand up, Ennis grabbed Jack's one good arm and  
helped haul him up; and put the crutches under his arms. They made  
their way slowly to the bathroom; Jack getting around but just barely.

"You need help?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind. Just kinda steady me so I don't loose my  
balance again. I did earlier and hurt my leg."

"Shit, Jack, you gotta be careful! You almost got yourself killed,  
you know that don't you! What the hell would I do then?" He came up  
behind Jack and put a steadying hand on each shoulder while Jack  
released the crutch in on hand and opened his pants. He sighed with  
relief as he relieved himself; shook off and fixed his pants back up.

"Thanks. That's not exactly somethin I could ask Momma to do." They  
made their way back into the front room and sat back down on the couch.

"Shouldn't you be back home? In Childress, I mean?"

"I called Lureen, told her."

"She didn't come up?"

"Nah. She hates this place. Came up here once after we first got  
married and said never again."

"You would think she would come up here at least to see to you."

"Lureen's runnin the business now with her daddy gone. She's got no  
time to be nurse-maidin me."

"I can stay till tomorrow night. I'll see to you till then. Maybe  
you'll feel better by then; stronger."

"Yeah. I'm sure I will." He propped his leg up on the coffee table  
and winced. It wasn't comfortable there either. Ennis got up and  
lifted Jack's leg up on the couch and put the pillows back under it.

"That better?" He asked, sitting down beside him.

"Much. Thanks." He leaned his head against the back of the couch.  
He was tired. Weak and in pain; Ennis could see it in his eyes.

"It 'bout time for your pills again?"

"Nah. Not until 8:00. Every four hours."

"You're hurtin now though."

"I'm alright." A weak smile crossed his scratched and bruised face.

"You look like hell, Jack. This ain't no way to spend your birthday."

"I'm just glad I get to have another birthday. When I came to, after  
wrappin my truck 'round that tree; I didn't think I was gonna make it.  
Thought it was gonna be all over with then and there. All I could  
think 'bout was you, all the things I wanted to say to you; all the  
things I wished we coulda done together. Thought it was the end of  
the line for me." His voice trembled.

"Jack..." He put his hand on the side of Jack's cheek; thumb gently  
rubbing over the purple and yellow burises. "I done a lot of thinkin  
on the way here. Thinkin what mighta happened. Made me realize a  
thing or two."

Jack leaned his cheek into Ennis's palm and sighed and Ennis knew this  
was not the right time for serious discussions. Jack was in too much  
pain right now, so they sat in silence for a while, completely content  
just to be in one another's company.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Twist came into the room wiping her hands on  
her apron. "You want me to bring it in here or do you want to try and  
make it to the table."

"I'll come to the table, Momma."

Ennis helped him up and together they made it into the kitchen and sat  
down at the table. It was a struggle and he could tell Jack was in  
pain with the effort and he was proud of him for doing it.  
The table was piled with a platter of fried chicken, mashed potatoes  
and gravy, corn on the cob, cole slaw, and freshly baked bisquits; all  
of Jack's favorites.

"You should still be in the hospital, Jackie." She had noticed Jack  
grimacing in pain too.

"No, Momma. I'm fine. You think they'd feed me like this in the  
hospital?" He grinned over at her as she poured him a glass of sweet  
tea. She poured Ennis one as well then hers last.

"You're just not strong enough yet; and you're still in too much pain.  
Can't be good for you strugglin to get 'round like that."

"I'll be fine soon as I get on the outside of some of that chicken!  
Can't nobody fry chicken like Momma does!" He bragged to Ennis.

"Smells mighty good." Ennis agreed.

Mrs. Twist and Ennis sat on either side of Jack and helped his plate  
and cut his chicken up. Jack was a little embarrassed by the fussing  
but took it all in stride. These were the two people he loved most in  
this world and they wanted to see to him; so he let them and secretly  
enjoyed every minute of it.

"You and Jackie have known each other a long long time." Mrs. Twist  
said to Ennis.

"We met in '63. Long time ago." Ennis forked another spoonful of  
mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"That is a long time; near 20 years now." she agreed. "I think that's  
just wonderful; you're stayin close like that."

Jack and Ennis exchanged looks; Ennis puzzled; Jack with a 'cat that  
ate the canary' grin.

"You didn't eat much, Jackie!" His momma chastised him.

"Haven't had much of an appetite the last few days. This will all  
save. We can finish it off tomorrow." Jack offered.

"I guess you won't be wantin any cake right now then. We can have  
some later."

"It's beautiful, Momma. I love all those little blue flowers you put  
on it. I'll have some later, OK."

"Oh, I know you will. We never had any cake go to waste while you're  
'round." She smiled at him and put the cake back on the cupboard.

Ennis stood up and helped clear the table; Mrs. Twist smiling at him  
all the way.

"Such good manners, Ennis. Your Momma brought you up right." She  
complimented him.

"Yes, Ma'am. We always helped clear the table." He answered then sat  
back down while Jack finished his tea.

"It's a shame the two of you live so far away." Mrs. Twist said,  
joining them with another glass of tea for herself.

"Yeah, Momma. It's a long drive." Jack looked from her to Ennis.

"You know, this place is rightfully yours, come down from my family,  
its way too much for your Pa to handle. Always has been. You ever  
decide you want it; it's yours for the takin."

Jack and Ennis looked at each other but said nothing.

"It's be a nice place to settle," she went on," Only 30 minutes from  
town. Lightnin Flat is a nice little town; good people all through  
Not a bad one in the bunch." She swirled the tea in her glass and the  
ice tinkled. "I got some money put up. When your uncle Harold died.  
He left half-share of his place to me. His son didn't want the place and sold

it right off so he could get back to Denver. Brought in a pretty penny too.  
It's been sittin in the bank for 14, 15 years now collectin interest.  
Your Pa hated Harold, wouldn't even go to the funeral or the readin  
afterwards. He don't even know nothin 'bout it. It'd be more than  
enough to stock this place; make some improvements." She looked from  
Jack to Ennis. "Of course, you couldn't do it alone. You'd need  
help." She looked from one to the other. "It's something to think  
'bout." 

"Pa would have a fit and you know it!" Jack said, taking her meaning.

"So let him. He blows steam all the time anyway and what does it get  
him? Can't say nothin he ain't already said before."  
She carried her empty glass to the sink, walked around the table and  
kissed Jack on the top of his head. "That's the only place I can kiss  
you, that's not scraped or bruised or bandaged!" She smiled at Ennis  
and left the room.

"She for real?" Ennis asked in a near whisper.

"That she is, my Friend. It's something to think about. I got a nice  
chunk of money saved up too. What I lack is the know-how; the  
experience." He finished off his tea and handed the empty glass to  
Ennis. He took it, put it in the sink and came back to the table.

"You're not thinkin crazy thoughts again, are you?" Ennis grinned at  
him, happy to see him feeling better.

"Don't see nothin crazy 'bout it." Jack countered. "It'd be perfect  
solution. I wouldn't have those long drives any more and you wouldn't  
have to worry about bein laid off every time stock prices drop. This  
is a big place, Ennis. Plenty of room for a nice size herd and we  
could get some horses goin too. You know you got the eye when it  
comes to pickin out stock. We got plenty of pasture land. Pa ain't  
been usin but a fraction of this place. I don't know nothin much  
about ranchin cause I took off before I ever got the chance to learn,  
but one thing I did learn in Childress is I got a good head for  
business. Just listenin to and watchin Lureen, she's a whiz at that  
stuff. I know about studying the market, how to sell, what to lookout  
for; and I got a good head for the books too. What I don't have is  
what you have. All those years of knowledge and experience. We could  
make a go of it, I know we could."

"Beef prices ain't what they used to be." Ennis warned.

"I know that. We wouldn't be in it to make a killin. Maybe we could  
specialize. Nothin but the high priced beef. Sell to these quality  
buyers. We could specialize in breeders. You know how to pick them.  
The last bull Pa brought in here wasn't a bit interested in doin his  
job. Hope this new one he's buyin is better suited. Horses still  
bring a good dollar. We could do both; got more than enough room."

"I do know stock." Ennis admitted.

"We could build us a cabin, or use the upstairs. The folks ain't  
used it in years. This is a big old house; plenty of room."

"Don't know about that." Ennis didn't like the idea of staying under  
the same roof as Mr. Twist.

"We could pull your trailer up here; stay in it till we get a place  
built. It would mean we could be together. You could look after me;  
see that I don't run into any more trees." The last he said with a  
little chuckle; but there was a spark of hope in his eyes. This was  
the first time they actually talked about the possibility of living  
together without Ennis clamping down immediately.

"You do need someone lookin after you!" Ennis agreed and reached over  
and rubbed the fingers sticking out of the cast on Jack's left arm.

Jack saw his chance and went for it. "I do need you, Ennis, now, more  
than ever."

"All these years, I kept sayin no to you cause I was 'fraid someone  
might find out and hurt you; kill you. Didn't want that to happen.  
Now you go and almost get yourself killed anyway." He smoothed a  
crease in the table cloth, staring at it.

"An accident was bound to happen sooner or later, all that drivin."   
Jack said.

"What 'bout your family?" Ennis looked up at him.

"Bobby's off to college in a few months; last time I talked to Lureen  
she was talkin 'bout maybe sellin the business. She always wanted to  
travel but I don't like that flyin. She loves it. Wants to see the  
world. All I want to see is you; and Momma."

"You couldn't live with your Pa before; what makes you think you can  
live with him now?" Ennis asked.

"I ain't 14 no more, Ennis. I'm as big as he is. He lay a hand on my  
again, he'll get it right back."

"You can't touch your Pa, Jack."

"Long as he keeps his hands off me, I won't. I do need to warn you  
though. He's a mean old bastard; got a mouth on him like a snake;  
always spittin out his venom. Might be hard for you to take."

"He got a gun?"

"Yeah, but it ain't been fired in 30, 40 years. He won't do nothin  
that serious. He knows Momma wouldn't stand for it. She's still got  
3 or 4 brothers left around somewhere. He do her or her son and harm  
and they'd take care of him good. I heard them tell him so, years ago  
before I left. He never did get on with them so they been scarce  
'round here but they're out there and Momma wouldn't hesitate to call  
on them if she needed to." He stretched and groaned at the same time.

"We need to get you back on that couch. C'mon." Ennis helped him up  
and they made their way slowly back to the front room.  
Mrs. Twist had made the couch up with clean sheets. She was just  
finishing when they came in.

"It's almost 8:00, Jackie, don't forget to take your pills." She gave  
his pillow one last fluff as he sat down.

"I won't, Momma. I'll take them right now." Ennis opened the  
container for him and dropped two pills into his hand. One gulp of  
water and they were gone.

"Ennis, there's a couch in the parlor, I made up for you. It's just  
across the hall."

"Thank you, Ma'am. If it's all the same to you, I'd rather just stay  
in here. That chair will be just fine."

"Well, certainly it's alright with me. It does recline. Let me get  
the pillow and blanket for you. You'll be more comfortable."

"I appreciate it." He helped Jack to lie down and fixed the pillows  
under his leg and one under the broken arm. "That better?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks. Sure is nice havin you here. Didn't think I'd be  
seein you again for months."

"I know. Things happen."

"They do for a fact." He settled down into the comfort of the opened  
out couch and Ennis pulled the blanket up over him.

Ennis took the pillow and blanket from Mrs. Twist and she disappeared  
into the kitchen for the clean up. Jack was fading fast from the  
pills, he could tell. Those beautiful blue eyes were fluttering closed.

'Ennis?"

"Yeah? I'm right here. What do you need?"

"Think about it?" he asked sleepily.

"That's a promise. Sleep now. If you need me, hollar and I'll wake  
up." He fingered the dark hair and placed a soft kiss there; then  
pulled the recliner over closer to the couch so he'd be sure to hear.

He used the restroom then pulled off his boots and settled himself  
into the recliner, leaning it back. He was comfortable but there was  
no way he was ready for sleep. He had a lot to think about.  
What he'd said earlier was true. He had spent years worrying about  
someone finding out about him and Jack and killing them for it. But  
what he feared most was Jack being killed because of him. He had to  
let himself think about that. What it would be like without Jack. No  
more fishing trips; no more snuggling in that little tent up in the  
mountains; no more Jack welcoming him with open arms when he showed up  
at the campsite, no more of the incendiary sex the two of them shared;  
no more of Jack's special smile that was just for him; no more Jack.  
Ever.  
He shook his head and roused himself from those thoughts. That  
couldn't happen. He wouldn't let it. He'd keep Jack alive if it was  
the last thing he ever did!  
Then his thoughts drifted in the opposite direction. Could they  
really live together and not get caught? Could they really just move  
in here and take this place over? It sure enough needed someone to  
look after it. The old man had done a piss-poor job of it all these  
years. Jack had said once that it was 350 acres. That would be  
plenty big enough for a nice sized herd; not enough to get rich on but  
they weren'l looking for that anyway. It could surely generate enough  
cash to make a go of it. And it would be nice to be able to do a  
little horse breeding; something he had always wanted to do. There  
was always a good market for horses. He wouldn't want to live in the  
house though; not with the old man there. He liked the idea of a  
cabin. He had done quite a bit of carpentry in his time; building  
sheds, porches, chicken coops, decks; and he had worked one year at  
Haley's Construction and they had added a couple rooms on people's  
houses. He knew the fundamentals of carpentry. They could hire out  
the plumbing and electrics. It would be a new experience for him. He  
liked learning new things. They could pull his trailer up there and  
stay in it until the cabin was ready.  
Jack had gone on and on before about getting a cabin kit. He had even  
brought some magazines showing the different layouts. It's all  
delivered in pieces and you put it together yourself; or hire it  
done. He figured they could handle it; him and Jack.

Him and Jack, living together. The thought sent shivers through him  
and he pulled the blanket up closer around him. He glanced over at  
Jack, sleeping like a baby. He thought about them sleeping together,  
wrapped around each other; how good it felt to wake up with Jack's  
head on his shoulder; Jack's arm around him. The thought of them  
being like that, every night for the rest of their lives. No getting  
up in the morning and driving hours and hours in different directiions  
away from each other. No more lying awake at night wondering where  
he was and what he was doing and if he was with someone else.  
It's funny, he never even thought about Jack getting into an  
automobile accident; all those hours and hours of driving; he was  
right. It was only a matter of time before something like this  
happened. They were lucky it happened so close to home; to a city  
where a hospital was close by. It could have so easily turned out the  
other way. Mrs. Twist might have been calling him to come to Jack's  
funeral.  
He shook that thought from his head and changed positions in the chair  
so he could lay there and stare at Jack. His Jack. My Jack; my Jack.  
He drifted off to sleep.

It had been a rough night. Jack woke up several times in pain. Ennis  
gave him his pills at midnight, then again at 4:00. Mrs. Twist was  
right. Jack should still be in a hospital where someone could be  
looking after him. He needed help and he needed it now.

His decision made he drifted back to sleep and was awakened by the  
smell of coffee filling his nostrils. He barely opened his eyes when  
the smell turned to bacon. He was starved! He threw the blanket off  
and got up. Jack was still sleeping. Poor thing hadn't gotten much  
sleep.

Ennis used the rest room and poked his head into the kitchen where Mrs.  
Twist was working over the stove. "Mornin," she called out.

"Sure could use a cup of that coffee, Ma'am."

"Come on and get you some." She poured him a cup and handed it to  
him. "How'd he do last night?"

"He did fine." he lied.

"I appreciate you sitting with him. That was the first night's sleep  
I had since he got home." She sipped her coffee.

"He needs someone lookin after him right now, full time." Ennis  
guaged her reaction to his comment.

"You're right 'bout that. I do what I can for him but he doesn't want  
me helpin him...you know...with personal things. I know he needs a  
bath but there's no way I could do that for him. Do you think you  
could help him with one before you leave?"

"Sure enough. Soon as he wakes up."

"Oh that's splendid! We'll get some breakfast into him first then you  
can tackle that. You can do it right there in the front room. I'll  
bring some towels and some warm water in. I really appreciate this,  
Ennis. He'll feel so much better. He always was one for a bath every  
night before bed."

"You think his Pa would help out when he gets home?" Ennis knew the  
answer to that question as soon as he asked it. He could see it in  
her face.

"Well, he don't much like bein 'round sick people." She wandered  
away, avoiding his eyes.

"He ain't sick, he's hurt."

"Don't make no difference. He left on this bull-buyin trip the day  
Jackie came home from the hospital. Had to get the neighbors to help  
drive him home. He'll keep his distance; stay busy outside so's I  
can't ask for his help."

"I'd better go see to him, Ma'am. Thanks for the coffee."

"I'll have a full breakfast ready in about 10 minutes." she called  
after him.

Jack was struggling to sit up when he got back to the front room. He  
hurried to him and helped him up.  
"Momma got breakfast going?" Jack smiled as he waddled to the bathroom  
with Ennis's help.

"That she does. We got 10 minutes." Ennis closed the door behind  
them and in exactly 10 minutes they came out; Jack with his face  
washed and teeth brushed, hair combed and robe on.

Ennis got Jack sat down at the table and seated himself beside him. A  
huge platter was set in front of them, piled high with bacon, hash  
browns, scrambled eggs and toast. Full coffee cups were placed before  
them followed with glasses of fresh-squeezed orange juice.

"Oh, Momma! This looks and smells delicious. I think I'm getting my  
appetite back! I feel like I could eat that whole platter full!"

"Well now, that's what I like to hear. Once you start eatin right  
again, you'll get your strength back in no time."

Breakfast was a pure pleasure for all three of them. Mrs. Twist and  
Ennis took turns dishing food onto Jack's plate and cutting it for  
him. They all enjoyed each other's company; ate too much, drank too  
much coffee and talked and talked and talked. Mrs. Twist not missing  
a chance to say how much the place needed a couple of good strong  
hands to put it back in the shape it was when she was a girl. Jack  
and Ennis would just grin; Jack hoping Ennis was listening and Ennis  
just waiting for the opportunity to tell Jack what he had decided.  
After about an hour, Jack started fidgeting. He needed to get up and  
move around. Ennis noticed and suggested they get on with his bath.  
Mrs. Twist scurried around, bringing towels, basins of water and soap. 

"Last one I gave a bath to was Jenny and that was at least 10, 12  
years ago. I did have an old dog I used to scrub up 'bout once a  
year; smelled somethin like you." Ennis teased and he lathered Jack  
up and washed his back.

"Ohhh that feels good! I'll make it up to you, I promise. Soon as I  
get these casts off a me, I'll give you a bath you'll never forget."  
Jack promised.

"I may just hold you to that!" Ennis said rinsing his back off and  
drying it.

"You can hold me to anything, as long as you hold me." Jack was  
trying to steal little kisses and managed to land a few.

"Behave now. Here you wash the good stuff." He soaped up the rag  
and put it in Jack's one good hand.

"I'd rather you wash that."

"I ain't touchin it. You wash it now so we can get your drawers back  
on."

"And if I don't want my drawers back on?" He leaned back and spread  
his legs.

"Jack! You cut that out now. Your Momma's just down the hall!"

"She won't come in while you're washin me. C'mere," he pulled on  
Ennis's arm.

"Damn it, Jack! I'm glad to see you're feelin better but you gotta  
know I ain't touchin you with her in the next room!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm just teasin you. Here, give me that rag." He  
washed himself then and Ennis helped him into his undershorts and a  
pair of old cut off jeans that had been slit up the side to allow it  
to slip over the cast. Into the kitchen then and standing at the  
sink, Ennis poured some shampoo in his hands and lathered up Jack's  
hair. He bent over the sink as Ennis rinsed the suds down the drain  
and his head was wrapped in a big towel and vigorously dried.

"Oh man! I feel so much better. I owe you big time, Friend!" He  
leaned in and gave Ennis a quick hug. Ennis didn't resist.

"Let's get you back on the couch."

He had gotten Jack settled back on the couch and settled himself in  
the recliner. He had given Jack another dose of his pain pills and he  
was comfortably dozing. He sat and watched him as his eyes fluttered  
a bit then closed; a small satisfied expression on his face.  
He leaned the recliner back and with one arm up behind his head, he  
lay there watching and thinking about Jack. He could hear Mrs. Twist  
in the kitchen puttering around, cleaning up the breakfast dishes. He  
knew now where Jack got all his sweetness from. He had his Momma's  
ways about him, kindness radiated from her. He wondered what the old  
man would be like. From listening to Jack and his Momma, the old man  
must really be something. It was one of the things he had to take  
into consideration. He knew he could take any insults the old man  
threw his way but he wasn't sure he could take seeing him mistreat  
Jack or his Momma.  
Lots to consider here; but in his heart, he knew he'd already made his  
decision. The ifs, ands and buts would have to work themselves out.  
He dozed off, staring at his beautiful Jack, thinking about laying  
next to him, listening to him breathe. 

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT THE FUCK YOU DOIN IN MY CHAIR? GET YOUR ASS UP OUTTA THERE!"

They both awoke with a start. He could hear footsteps coming down the  
steps at a fast rate. He stood just as Mrs. Twist came into the room,  
breathless, "This here is Ennis Del Mar. He came up to see Jackie  
yesterday on his birthday," she explained.

The old man stood there, hands on his hips, glaring at Ennis. "Well  
that was yesterday, his birthday ain't today so why he's still here?"

"Pa..." Jack struggled to sit up. Ennis went to him, and helped him  
stand, handing him his crutches. "He's been seein to me."

"That's all this place needs; another fairy!" he turned and went out  
into the kitchen. "I'm hungry, woman. Fix me some lunch."

The look on Jack's face broke his heart; he helped him sit back down.  
"Ennis, I'm so sorry. I told you what he's like. It won't get any  
better." He shook his head sadly.

"Yes, it will. It'll get better 'cause I'm gonna be here with you to  
see that it does."

Jack's eyes snapped up to his. "You gotta be back at work in the  
mornin; you'll have to leave in a few hours."

"Maybe; maybe not." He rested a hand on Jack's shoulder, a little  
grin turned up the corners of his mouth.

"You thinkin of stayin a while? Helpin me out?" Jack was so hopeful.

"I was thinkin more along the lines of pullin my trailer up here;  
maybe stayin a little longer than that."

"Ennis! Oh my God! You mean it?" He pulled Ennis down next to him on  
the couch.

"Yeah. Been doing a lot of thinkin the last two days. You need  
somebody to look after you and I think we'd both like that somebody to  
be me."

Jack tried to put both arms around him but the cast and sling got in  
the way. He ended up grabbing the back of Ennis's head and pulling  
him in for a kiss. He pulled back, eyes searching Ennis's for any  
sign than he might change his mind.  
"I meant what I said about the old man. Every word come out of his  
mouth is mean. He don't let up." Jack warned.

"I can take anything he can dish out. Just a little worried he might  
let something slip to his friends or neighbors; or when he's in town."

"Don't worry none 'bout that. He's so ashamed he's got a queer for a  
son, he'd deny it to his dying breath if anyone ever found out."  
Jack smiled at him.

"OK then. That's settled. When you want me here?"

"What's wrong with right now?"

"I ain't got but one clean shirt with me and I'm wearin it. I need to  
get some clothes, tell the boss I'm quittin; tell the girls I'm movin"

"First thing you need to get into town and get us a new truck. I got  
the insurance check already; I just haven't been able to get out and  
get one. Your's sure won't pull your trailer."

"That's for sure. OK. I can do that. What kind you want?"

"I've had pretty good luck with Fords. Get one of those 4-door jobs so  
we can take Momma into town now and then. How about you go into town  
after lunch. I'll be takin my pain pills then and nappin. Momma  
will keep an eye on me while you're gone. You could pick up a coupla  
changes of clothes while you're in town, so you don't have to rush  
back to Riverton right away."

"AND TELL THEM IF THEY EXPECT TO EAT AT MY TABLE THEY BEST GET THEIR ASSES IN HERE. THIS AIN'T NO RESTAURANT TO BE SERVIN AT THEIR PLEASURE!" Mr. Twist's voice came bellowing down the hall as Mrs.  
Twist came into the front room.

"Lunch is ready." She was clearly nervous about them sharing a table  
with the old man.

Ennis helped Jack to his feet, grabbed the bottle of pain pills and  
into the kitchen they went. He smiled at Mrs. Twist and thanked her.

They took their seats and Mrs. Twist placed a bowl of stew in front of  
each of them. A large bowl of bisquits sat in the middle of the  
table; glasses of sweet tea all around.

"You best be at this table on time from now on or you'll go without."  
the old man snorted and dug into his food.

"Momma, Ennis is going into town after lunch and get me a new truck."

"So you're Mr. Money bags? You got enough money for a new truck, you  
can pay for your keep. Groceries cost money!" The old man barked at  
Ennis.

"Pa, I got the insurance check the other day. That'll pay for most of  
it. What it don't cover, I got in the bank."

"Didn't think he looked like he had two nickles to rub together.  
Never did see a fairy with money."

Ennis just stared back at the old man, matching him glare for glare,  
biding his time.

"I wouldn't just hand all that money over to him. He's lible to take  
off with it."

Ennis stared at him for a minute then threw his head back and laughed.

"I like your Pa, Jack. He's got one heck of a sense of humor. You  
were makein a joke there, weren't you? 'cause I'd sure hate to start  
out my first day livin here havin to kick your ass!" He sobered up  
and glared across the table at the old man, his last words were spit  
out through clenched teeth.

Jack let out a little gasp; Mrs. Twist's hand went up to her throat;  
the old man threw his napkin down and left the table.

"I guess he didn't want any cake?" Ennis said innocently. "You got  
any of that birthday cake left? I'd sure like another slice."

Jack and his Momma exchanged glances; gulped and grinned at the same  
time. "Why yes we do. We hardly put a dent in it last night! You  
ready for some Jackie?" She got up and went to the cupboard and cut a  
slice of cake.

"I will be by the time you get it over here." He scraped his bowl  
clean and finished his biscuit.

She came back to the table with two plates of cake; and a deep  
satisfied grin on her face. "You mean what you said? You're stayin?"  
Same hopeful expression he had seen earlier on Jack. Their features  
were different; but their expressions were the same.

"I mean it. I'll have to go back in a day or two and hook up my  
trailer and haul it up here; and another trip later on to get my  
horses."

"You have horses? Jackie always loved horses!"

"We're thinkin of maybe breedin horses, Momma; and of course,  
increasin the heard."

"Oh my goodness!" she put both her hands to her mouth. "You really  
gonna do this? You gonna move back home?"

"Yes, Momma. This is where I belong; it's where I always wanted to  
be. No place else ever been home to me."

"And you, Ennis? You really gonna move up here? It's what Jackie's  
been talkin 'bout for years and years now!"

"Yes, Ma'am. Jack and me been talkin 'bout a place for years. Didn't  
realize he already had one just waitin for him."

"Well this place is his! It's all in the papers; in the deed in the  
safety deposit box at the bank. I'm gonna call Cynthia Jessup at the  
bank and have her transfer that money into your account, Jackie. This  
place needs a lot of work and it won't be cheap."

"I got money, Momma."

"So do I. It's gonna take it all probably but it'll be worth it to  
see this place up and runnin again. We're gonna need a new tractor,  
and new fencin before you can even think of putting more stock on this  
place. The barn needs work too. It's got a coupla stalls just being  
used for storage can be cleaned out and used for the horses. How many  
you got?"

"Two. I can take a look at the barn and see what needs doin. In the  
mean time the horses can stay where they are. Their board is paid  
through the end of the month."

"Oh that's good. That will give us time to get the place ready for  
them. This is so excitin! We better make a list, make sure we don't  
forget nothin." She set about digging through drawers looking for a  
pad and pencil.

"I think she approves." Ennis said, placing a hand over Jack's.

"I'd say so." his voice choked with emotion.

"You OK, Bud?"

"You sure you won't mind spendin the rest of your life with a Momma's  
Boy?"

Ennis grinned, "I was thinkin of askin you the same thing."

"I love you Ennis. I always have."

"I love you too, Jack; I think I always knew it; just afraid to admit  
it. Don't know how this is going to work out, but I'm willin to try.  
Should be interesting."

Jack laughed a little and shook his head, "Interesting is an  
understatement!"

The End 


End file.
